Chapter 7
Impatience (焦燥 Shōsō), AP0/0, and Sub Account (サブアカウント Sabuakaunto) comprise the seventh chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Part 1: Impatience While taking a bath, Haruka reads an e-mail sent by Daigo, detailing his problems with summoning rare gear from Grimzelia. She finds it odd that he summoned so many Villagers Swords, but is interrupted when a slug falls on her, causing her to panic. Meanwhile, at Daigo's home, Daigo is pleased by the information Eternal Wind has provided, but Yurina protests, believing he is relying too much on Eternal Wind and should be leveling her up instead. She then asks Daigo for them to go out and fight more monsters with Ea. After arriving at the park, Yurina apologizes to Ea for asking her to come out on short notice, but Ea forgives her, saying there's nothing wrong with her wanting to be strong. The group summons a monster, which turns out to be a snail-like creatures that Ea identifies as Muscargot; a monster that is physically weak, but rich in experience points. Yurina attacks the monster, but her attacks prove ineffective as the Muscargot hardens its shell and increases its defense. After powering up through Friend Support, Ea prepares to battle Muscargot, but the monster spits digestive acids on her, paralyzing and greatly weakening her. Muscargot then climbs on top of Ea, apparently attempting to consume her body. In desperation, Daigo calls Eternal Wind for help. Yurina objects, stating that she wants to beat the monster herself, but Daigo says she can't deal anymore damage and thus is no help, shocking Yurina. Eternal Wind arrives and, though she is surprised that they called her to defeat such a weak monster, she quickly destroys the Muscargot. The three rush over to help Ea and Eternal Wind takes note of the digestive poison, finding it odd that a Muscargot would have such an ability. Eternal Wind tells Daigo and Yurina that them calling her seemed excessive and they should learn to handle things like this on their own. Daigo remarks that it's taking a while for the girls' transformation to end and, after getting back on her feet, Ea clutches her stomach saying that it feels heavy. Regardless, she proceeds to head home to rest and Daigo and Yurina soon follow. Daigo coldly remarks to Yurina that, between her and Eternal Wind, it's hard to tell who the hero is. Early the next morning, Daigo is unexpectedly visited by Eternal Wind who complains that her costume transformation still has not worn off and she has to go to school soon. After looking at his Grimzelia app, Daigo discovers that Yurina's AP has reached zero and she appears to have closed herself off in her blanket. Part 2: AP0/0 Daigo rushes into Yurina's room and, sure enough, discovers her curled up in her blanket. Daigo asks her what's wrong and Yurina explains that she believes she is not truly a Hero since Ea and Eternal Wind are much stronger than she is. Daigo and Eternal Wind attempt to reassure her, but she remains despondent, leading Eternal Wind to forsake her in disappointment. Eternal Wind then explains that she is concerned since, after looking into the matter, she found that Muscargot does not have the Digestive Poison skill, which it had seemingly used the previous evening. Eternal Wind asks if Ea is okay and, to her and Daigo's surprise, they suddenly find Ea pressed up against the window with a giant slug attached to her chest. The slug, apparently possessing Ea, enters the room by melting the window glass with digestive juices. After looking at his Grimzelia app, Daigo finds that Ea has been afflicted with Parasite status. Though Eternal Wind does not recognize the monster, she explains that Parasite is an affliction by which the player is drained of their HP so that the monster may gain nutrients. She then realizes that the reason her uniform stayed on was because the battle never truly ended. As the monster approaches, Eternal Wind hides behind Daigo, admitting that she is afraid of slugs. The slug then detaches itself from Ea and leaps towards Eternal Wind, but she blasts it away with her Brionac. Daigo rushes to Ea's aide and Eternal Wind explains that the slug detached from her as it was running low on nutrients to drain from her. Eternal Wind turns and sees that the slug has divided into several more slugs. She explains that this is another monster skill called Fission and, since her Brionac is a gun-type weapon that is disadvantageous to beast type monsters, her attacks will only cause the slug to divide. The slugs then spray digestive juices on Eternal Wind, greatly weakening her. Daigo tells her to change weapons, but, realizing that doing so would remove her mask and reveal her identity, Haruka lies, claiming that her other weapons are stored away. The slugs attack and Eternal Wind fires her Brionac at them, causing them to multiply even more. The slugs crawl all over her and begin to absorb her HP. Daigo calls to Yurina for help, but she is still despondent. However, she admits that seeing Ea and Eternal Wind in such a state makes her heart hurt and she wonders why this is the case. Daigo replies that it is because she's a hero. He then gives Yurina a pep talk, explaining that her physical strength doesn't matter and that her true worth as a hero comes from her desire to protect those in need. Daigo's words reach Yurina and her to will to fight is restored and her AP returns to maximum. As Yurina prepares to fight, four of the slugs leap towards her, but she destroys one of them with her Gekokujo skill. Yurina is impressed by her sword's strength and Daigo explains that it has been powered up with enemy drop items, raising it to level 19. Daigo explains that Eternal Wind is the one who taught him how to do it and she and Yurina glance at each other happily. After a slug hits Yurina with its digestive poison, Ea awakes and tells Daigo that now is the time for him to use "that". Yurina watches curiously as Daigo pulls out a new smart phone. Part 3: Sub Account Daigo turns on the Grimzelia app on the new smart phone and declares that he will summon himself as a friend. Yurina objects, believing it is too dangerous, but Daigo affirms that he wants to support her. Eternal Wind agrees with Daigo's decisions, but is skeptical about the prospect of him wearing Grimzelia gear. Though Daigo himself is apprehensive about the idea, he remains firm in his decision and performs the friend summon. Daigo transforms, now adorned with female clothing, but is surprised to find that he has also become biologically female. Though Daigo is indignant about the change, Yurina and Ea find the change adorable. Wishing to get the battle over with, Daigo summons his weapons, which Eternal Wind identifies as the incredibly rare staff, Apocalypse, on par with her own SS Rare weapon Brionac. When Yurina asks how Daigo obtained such a weapon, Ea explains that he continuously reinstalled the game, reusing his free gacha roll until he got a rare weapon. Yurina is moved by Daigo's devotion, but she is suddenly attacked by the slugs. Daigo then activates the Apoclypse's skill, creating several gooey creatures that power up Yurina's sword. She swings her sword, destroying all the slugs in one swipe. Eternal Wind recognizes the Apocalypse's skill, First Cry of Anubis, which enables another user to attack enemies across a large area. Daigo celebrates their victory and Yurina expresses her profound gratitude, causing Daigo to blush. Yurina apologizes to Ea and Eternal Wind for the trouble they have gone through, but the two are unbothered and express their desire to continue fighting alongside her. Suddenly, Daigo reverts to his male body, but still adorns his Grimzelia gear, resulting in a noticeable bulge from his genitals. While everyone is flustered by the awkward moment, Daigo discovers he only partially reverted due to a poor Wi-Fi connection. When Yurina asks if Daigo has phone service, he explains that he cannot afford two phones on a contract and that he is using Ea's Wi-Fi and his second phone was Ea's old phone to begin with. The three girls are despondent over Daigo's continued cheap habits. Character Appearances *Haruka Nanao *Daigo Seko *Yurina *Ea Yuki *Slugzilla Notes Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2 Chapters